The present disclosure relates to systems, components, and methodologies for making the functionality of mobile software applications available in an in-vehicle head unit. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to systems, components, and methodologies that better integrate functionality of mobile software applications stored on a mobile device with in-vehicle software.